MK: Behind the Scenes
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Johnny Cage famous actor has returned from his private vacation with inspiration for a new crazy supernatural movie, and has sent a world wide invite for people to help with its creation. Not telling anyone that he was saving the world, and said movie was based on his actual experience with other realms and magic. Now these workers deal with gods ninjas and criminals and cops oh my
1. Interview

MK: Behind the Scenes

**Author Notes: Mortal Kombatttttttt~ *theme song plays* Love the 1995 movie and so does Sen. So with the mk hype since the newest game is coming out and inspiration strikes...its time for a komedy~**

**Warning folks that this series will be updated once in a blue moon, and the characters' may be ooc since we're not following too much of the lore as this a more funny crack bit based on an idea we had. This is based around the 1995 movie, so it's not gonna follow the games either. I do not own Mortal Kombat!**

Chapter 1-The Interview

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Hello! My name is Tikara Rams. Thank you for taking the time to speak with me today, Mr. Cage."** Her boss had been trying to get an interview with the star for months now, and it was finally happening.

She was so excited, able to talk one on one with her favorite actor of all time. A shame that the poor girl was unaware of the darkness surrounding her idol. There he was, sitting in his chair, fully relaxed.

Arms over head and one leg cradled by the other...all while flashing the camera an award winning smile. Despite his (many) flaws, he knew how to act quite well. The monster.

**"No problem. We're really excited for the shoot so we can't wait to get it out to the public."** The interviewer fan girl obnoxiously giggles, trying to peer through the infamous actors' shades.

Unaware of what horrors he's brought with this new film. **"So what is it called and the story behind it? I know currently you're in the works of a trailer, but I was hoping you could let us in on some secrets?"** He was playing his cards very well, at least on the surface.

But on the inside he was panicking. Wanting to get this done and over with as quickly as possible. **"Well I can tell you the name and the inspiration, but i'm afraid i can't say much else-less it lead to spoilers."** He receives a pout in response, but she bites back a comment.

**"Aww alright."** Not wanting to upset him, since it took a lot of connections to allow this to happen. Her job is on the line here. It was a huge relief for Johnny, as it meant he had full control.

He always hated pushy reporters.** "It's called Mortal Kombat. And it's actually loosely based on a true story, and experiences I had when I had entered a fighting tournament earlier this year. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it since we're putting everything we got into this. For now though that's all I can tell you."**

There was no way Tikara was going to let it end now! Not after everything she went through to get to this point. Three hours of waiting, a vicious series of fights with her fellow co-workers and traveling by car for nearly two days just for this chance. No way was she going to waste it.

**"Ok, so we can't talk about the story, but there is still so much people are dying to know Mr. Cage! Your fans have been going insane ever since you posted on social media a teasing comment for this movie."** Everything from co-stars to the movie art style was completely shrouded in mystery.

However, before any of those questions could be vocalized, the group found themselves struggling to stay standing.** "Wh-what's happening!?"** A terrible quake overtook the building. **"RAARRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

This was what Johnny feared...he had to come up with something fast.** "Uh oh. Looks like the crew started shooting early without me! I gotta get going, have a good day!"** Before Tikara could protest, a pair of buff men carried her and her cameraman out the door.

_Meanwhile..._

**"Dammit Goro! What do you think you're doing?!"** Oh he was Not happy, thanks to the four-armed beast their cover was almost blown. The muscular prince could only scoff at the mortal actor. He in all honesty was wondering why he was bothering to be here.

He was also wondering why he hadn't squashed Johnny for their last encounter. **"Hmph. YOU'RE the one who requested summoning me and the rest of Outworld for this...movie of yours. And yet there is no feast awaiting me and my allies."** Grinning and bearing.

It was all Cage could do. To this day Johnny wouldn't be able to tell you how he had managed to convince Raiden and the Elder Gods to allow the shooting of this movie. **"We shouldn't even be doing this! There are more important things we should be focusing on."** Sonya.

**"Why is it scripted that You're the one who defeated Goro-That's not what truly happened!"** Liu Kang. **"I'm so happy we're together a little while longer brother~"** Liu Chan. **"You will pay for killing me last time Scorpion!"** And Sub-Zero. **"Ha! See if you can Lin Kuei scum!"**

As well as Scorpion and the rest of the Kombatants from the tournament. Resurrected and forced under a magical contract for truce until the movie's release. **"Oh boy...Sonya, remind me to hire some assistants. We're going to need a lot of hands if we're going to get this done."** The blond snorts.

Not pitying him in the slightest. **"Good luck finding people who'll keep their lives-let alone their mouths shut. You should be more concerned about everyone else here trying to kill one another-speaking of which."** She brings out her gun, cocking it. **"Get your ass over here Kano!"** The actor paled before chasing after her.

**"No-no! Sonya, you can't kill Kano! He won't die anyways-don't waste bullets! I don't wanna have to pay for damages."** Up above the Elder Gods watch with interest. Curious how one idiot is going to manage to control all these warriors for a modern day film.

**_Kombat-Contract_**

**_1-all members involved with the Tournament are incapable of death until after the movie is released to the public. Anyone who is 'killed' will be revived._**

**_2-all members are forced to act within the roles of the script for the movie._**

**_3-until the movie is completed, the public will not be allowed to learn the existence of other realms. Though hired hands will fall under contract in exchange for Knowledge(note if killed they will not be revived)_**

**_4-the contract can have rules added at will by the Elder Gods, and only under extreme circumstances can the rules be changed._**

to be continued

**Author Notes: Well for a first chapter it wasn't too bad of an introduction-though the hired hands bit will be a concern in the near future. Note that this series won't have a chronological order of chapters, but more or less will be chappys that are based around whoever and whatever.**

**Ok I've said what I've needed to say-next time we'll be seeing some familiar(and dangerous) faces and some poor unfortunate innocents who sign up for this disaster without realizing the consequences. If you like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review~ Tchao for now.**


	2. Victims Dragged In

MK: Behind the Scenes

Chapter 2-Victims Dragged In

_Author Notes: Mako...why did we agree to do this again?_

**Mako: Because I love MK and was actually inspired based on our role play enough to type this?**

_Sen: I think this is a mistake...especially since we're going to be in this._

**Mako: ...yeah I know. But we're also the only ones who'd really be stupid enough to do this. Plus we can't do any of the silly fun chapters without getting this one out of the way.**

_Sen: True...we don't own Mortal Kombat *MK theme starts playing*_

**Mako: That's going to be a thing-and i'm happy about it~**

_3rd P.O.V_

It was all a blur.** "Hey watch it!"** There were people everywhere, the room was insufferable with the amount gathered. **"Man what's taking so long?"** They were getting impatient.

**"Does anyone know if they got hired yet? I've gotten no letter of acceptance or rejection-not even a phone call other then to tell me to come here."** This entire set up seemed sketchy and sent various warning signals through the various humans' minds.

However it also brought intrigue. Johnny Cage was nothing if not eccentric, he's been posting all sorts of little teaser messages on social media on this movie that's going on with very little information.

And now-he's randomly going about asking for as many hired hands as possible-just to invite them all into an abandoned building. There were mixed reactions from the various guests that had arrived.

Especially since despite the outside of the building looking like some haunted wreck the inside structure looked out of this world with all the food and fancy decor. Some felt chills going down their spines-feeling uncomfortable for the entirety of their stay.

Others were completely oblivious to the tension, eating the various snacks and chatting with their fellow potential employees. One particular pair of friends find themselves feeling concerned.

Despite their young ages-only in their early twenties-they've had their fair share of working and this was beyond the strangest way to get a job. Sure there were celebrities involved as they'd be working as assistants to the various actors and actresses however there were too many people.

**"I say we eat-then bail."** Mako for once nodded her head to her crazed friend.** "Usually I'd say we give it a try to see what they have to offer. But I have a bad feeling. There's way too many people-and from the sounds of it no ones had any interview."** The red haired girl glances at the clock.

Three in the afternoon, right on the dot. **"This shindig is supposedly starting in half an hour.(Even though we were told to be here by three) We've been here for ten minutes."** Together they head to the snack station, collecting plates full of various foods.

They could feel eyes on their backs at every turn but there was no sign of anyone. **"I think we should go Sen."** Even IF this was a legit job, neither really felt confident in their skills.

Mako places a tap at one of the girls she was speaking to earlier.** "Hey-me and my friend are gonna leave. I wish you luck in getting the job."** Sen waves before freezing in place. Goosebumps rose onto his flesh and his hand shoots to his friend's shoulder.

**"What?"** Her brows furrow, irritably she stares at Sen, waiting for him to explain himself. But simply put, he can't. There was no describing the tension in his muscles and lack of movement.

Suddenly the chatter died down as a slithering sound of chains echoed in the rather spacious room.** "Get over here!"** They heard it before seeing it. A sharp sound of something being released.

**"Guh ah..."** Mako couldn't breath as tears silently slicked down her face alongside warm crimson.** "Oh my god."** Had she moved an inch farther as she had intended...she would've been impaled with a long metal chain-just like the six people dead before her. **"Come here!"**

Mako horribly flinched as the bodies near her got taken away, faster then what should've been humanly possible. **"What the literal fuck!"** Sen shook his friend. **"Mako-Mako!?"** His head twisted as the speakers on the wall crackled. There he is.

Johnny Crappy Cage was standing by the podium on stage. And he wasn't alone. All throughout the stage was an entire team of colorful(and terrifying) looking people.

**"Dammit Scorpion! I told you Not to scare(and kill) the potential staff!"** With a sudden poof a yellow and black clad ninja looking individual showed up surrounded by flames. **"I needed to see who was worthy of joining the Shirai-Ryu. I noticed the despicable Lin Kuei doing the same thing."**

Now it was Mako's turn, as she pulled Sen back, just avoiding a ice ball freezing him solid. An attack aiming right for Scorpion that is easily destroyed.** "Unlike You Scorpion-I'm not trying to commit unnecessary murder."** Sen was ready to counter Ice-boys claim(considering he nearly was killed right then and there.)

But he was held back once more. Despite her shock and mental meltdown Mako still had her instincts in place. Sub-Zero watched, slightly amused as the young woman literally slapped her companions mouth shut. Not that anyone could tell with his mask on.

His gaze returned to the podium, where allies and enemies stood. **"I see many potential candidates here. These two especially."** Johnny groaned, face palming. **"Guys you're not recruiting anyone. Do it After the shoot."** Huffing Sub-Zero simply vanished. Only to reappear on the opposite side of his ninja counterpart.

**"Geez. Stop that! I swear you and Scorpion are going to be the death of me! So uh...Welcome everyone I am-So glad you all could make it. How are the snacks?"** Tension was thick as the movie star laughed nervously. Unable to hold his gaze at the enraged and terrified individuals.

He was pretty sure they were all imagining ways to torture him for this. He's so gonna get sued. But he keeps showing a hollywood smile, clapping his hands together and ignoring(as hard as he possibly can) the auras of death and malice.

All while making a mental note to have Scorpion and Sub-Zero hide those bodies...maybe he can get Goro to eat them? Or one of those tarkatan guys.** "What do you want from us asshole!? Get on with it!"** One brave soul hidden nicely in the stream of living bodies spoke out.

Breaking Johnny out of his thoughts.** "Oh yeah right. So I'd like to hire you all to work as assistants to the cast as well as aids for the movies creation. Cooks, cameramen, stagecrew, subcasts. There's endless jobs for all of you in the hopes of creating this flick. Mortal Kombat!"**

There was no way he was going to convince anyone with such a poor speech like that. There was way he was going to bullshit his way out of this. And everyone knew it. Mako and Sen at this point were slightly calmer(and less likely to collapse from shock) and could only glance around at their other victims.

**"Dude do you seriously think anyone would want to fucking work for you!? What would be in it for us?"** A new voice rang out, another civilian who took advantage of the crowd to shout out his opinion.

Everyone mumbled their opinions. No one wanted to die, especially like the others just did. Nothing would be worth it. **"Look look, I totally understand your concerns-and yeah chances of death are likely. But you'll be paid for it, and be under the protection of the gods during this."**

Liu Kang and Sonya(a few others as well but mainly those two) glared at Johnny-knowing he was lying through his teeth. Still no one was falling for it. Mako inhaled, sending her glare straight at him. As she stood, facing him-still shaking and covered in blood.

**"You know this is as shady as they come right Mr. Cage? Calling people who showed interest into working for you-only to go missing or be found dead? If we don't get to walk out with our lives intact people will start asking questions. People will look into you and your movie. And that will be the least of your problems."**

Those around Mako nod their heads in agreement. Causing the hollywood actor to grimace.** "Yeah! Money can't replace our lives. I want to see the contract that you have for your 'potential employees.' I want to see if you violate any employee or protection laws! Your ass will be mine in a court of law."**

Confidence began to grow, and the Cageman started getting overwhelmed with the shouts and insults. Before Kano took out a knife throwing it into the crowd.** "Aww shut up already. Either you mates and sheilas get to work or I go about killin every single one of ya."**

...

**"This is a bad idea Mako! What the fuck were we thinking. What the hell were you thinking Agreeing!?"** Currently everyone, Mako and Sen included were in the now stated _'staff room.'_ With everyone arguing and the redhead woman trying to read all the papers she got from the man named Raiden.

Who from the looks of her research wasn't a man. But a god. She gets shoved by one of her new male co-workers. **"You have fucked us over lady! Because you said you agreed and asked for the contracts we're all in this hellhole."** Enraged she smacks her provoker in the face.** "Ohh bitchslap~"**

Other then that one inappropriate comment everyone stood silent, allowing Mako to speak and defend herself. She didn't see anyone Else say anything after that Kano guy threaten them. Hands on hips she looks him in the eye.

**"We were all screwed over the moment we entered this accursed building. That guy with the knife threatened all of our lives if we didn't agree. I saw that Scorpion guy kill people with no problem, can you blame me? At least I had the brains to ask for the contracts so we can over look and maybe bargain a little."**

She didn't like this set of unfolding events either-but at Least she was trying to make this a painless as possible and if she were lucky find a loophole. Sen sighs, rubbing his face, knowing she was right.

Still.** "Those assholes can kills us at any minute Mako. And now since we work for them-they can easily say there had been an accident on set and that'd be the end of it. No questions asked."** Rolling her eyes and the papers on the table she smacks him with it.

**"They were going to do that regardless if we didn't agree. Again the guy in yellow killed six people-and that was apparently his way of testing and recruiting us. Imagine what would happen even after hearing the australian guy's threat and we still said no. Odds aren't good now but we're still alive. So you tell me. Was my decision stupid?"**

As she thought no one said anything. **"Thank you, now all of you shut up and let me read. If we can find a loophole or talk to one of the people here who isn't going to kill us on the spot or automatically shoot down any chance of bargaining...we can have a better chance at living through this nightmare."** It wasn't good.

But they were alive, for the moment. There was no telling what their new roles would lead, as this was by no means a typical day job. As Mako read out loud all the information as exchange for their services-they learned the truth and knew who each person was, what they could do and why they were here. They were screwed

To be continued

**Author Notes: So I miscalculated the days for uploading. What else is new? Well it was a good thing I was prepared for such stupidity on my part and wrote a crap ton in advanced~**

**So the first chapter I may've brought about some confusion as far as the canonicity and timeline for this series. The best answer I can give is...this series has nothing to do with the games. I haven't played too many of them.**

**Consider this as an au where Johnny Cage survived the mortal kombat tournament, came back to earthrealm and was like "I wanna make a movie" and the Elder Gods who were bored with nothing better to do decided to indulge in his desires and made everyone participate. **

**But that's it for now. Guys thank you all for reading this series, and if you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate the support. It'll probably be awhile before I get a new chapter done so i'll see you all another time. Tchao for now!~ **


End file.
